


Carry me

by Nightworldlove



Series: Korrasami week '14 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami week '14 - Day three; Carry me. Post-Book 3. Korra trains and trains, so she'll be able to walk again to surprise Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry me

**Author's Note:**

> The third prompt(/entry) for Korrasami week 2014! Semi-angst-ish, how I feel about this one? I think it’s kinda ‘meh’ :c
> 
> I hasn’t been beta’d yet, but I want to thank crackpairingprincess in advance, she’s amazing and I’m happy to have her as my beta-reader! ;D

 

   Korra looked up, her expression changing from defeated to determined, she got up with gritted teeth and prepared herself to try it again. She lost count of the number of tries, but she knew she couldn’t give up just like that. Korra was all by herself, she’d told everyone she needed some time alone, nobody knew what she was doing; which was exactly the plan.

   Korra was grateful for the strong muscles in her arms, she needed them so much right now. The last few weeks her arms got even stronger, if only her legs would too…

   “No!” Korra refused to let those thoughts take over her mind again, they had since the fight with Zaheer and it was time for her to fight back. She refused to give into the anxieties and panic attacks, Korra _had_ to do this, for _her_.

 

   There was a knock on the door, it caused Korra to lose her balance and drop on the floor. She groaned and felt a painful sting in her lower back, that couldn’t be good. When she didn’t respond to the knock on the door, the door opened slowly and let in bright rays of sunlight.

   “Korra?” Asami stood in the door opening, with the doorknob still in her hand. Green eyes scanned the room, until she saw her friend lying on the floor, visibly in pain. “Korra!” Asami rushed over to the Avatar and helped her sitting up. “What happened? What were you doing?” Asami’s voice was full of worry, it caused Korra to feel guilty. But Korra couldn’t tell Asami, not yet anyway.

   “I just… I…” Korra couldn’t think of a good excuse, so she just gave up and sighed. She couldn’t lie to Asami, but she couldn’t tell the truth either.

   “Alright, let me help you.” Asami crouched down and took Korra into her arms, carrying the Avatar back to the wheelchair in the corner of the room. Korra gave in to Asami’s arms and let herself relax, resting the side of her face to Asami’s chest. “You should be careful, Korra. You know it’s okay to ask for help, right?” Asami smiled at Korra in a way that made her feel weak inside, but not in a bad way.

   Asami had been there for her the whole time, being extremely patient and understanding, comforting and supportive. Korra had never been very comfortable with crying around others, but Asami made it easy for Korra to cry in Asami’s presence. The heiress had never judged her or told Korra that she was overreacting, Asami always knew how to comfort Korra until the Avatar got calm again. Korra wasn’t sure how Asami did it, but she was glad that Asami did.

   “Thanks, ‘Sami,” Korra mumbled, managing to smile a little smile. Asami looked down at Korra, raising her eyebrows, but a smile tugging on the corners of the red painted lips.

   “Thanks for what? For doing as I promised to? Being here for you?” Korra shrugged and looked down, her cheeks coloring a pink shade. “You don’t have to thank me for that, Korra. I do it, with pleasure,” Asami continued and flashed Korra a genuine smile. She put Korra carefully into the wheelchair again, ever so gently. “I think we both need some girl’s time, what do you think?” Korra shrugged, not sure what to think. It had been a _long_ time since she had a girls night with Asami.

   “Sure, ‘Sami,” Korra replied and smiled weakly. She felt Asami lean forward and suddenly saw her friend’s face right in front of hers, but upside down.

   “Give in to the temptation…” Asami teased and stuck out her tongue to the Avatar, causing Korra to gulp. Asami either had _no_ idea what it did to Korra, or she _did_ … “I know you want it, secretly deep inside you want it; admit it.” Korra pursed her lips together and looked down, avoiding Asami’s green eyes.

   Asami brought her face closer until the tip of her nose touched Korra’s, she noticed that Korra’s cheeks were glowing. It made Asami giggle on the inside, triumphant that she at least made Korra feel _something_ , she’d even managed to make the Avatar smile. She cared about Korra, maybe even more than she should. But she couldn’t help it; she promised Korra to be there for her, no matter what. Asami would _not_ break her promise, even if it wasn’t exactly easy to be around the Avatar and having to hide her feelings…

   “Alright, if you want it _that_ badly…” Korra answered and looked at Asami’s face again, a shaky sigh escaping through her lips.

   “I’ll make sure that you enjoy it, too,” Asami promised, smiling a genuine smile. She bounced back onto the soles of her feet and turned the chair, pushing it out of the room and toward the room she stayed in. Actually she spent more time in Korra’s bedroom, but all of her stuff were still in the room she originally stayed in.

   “Good luck with that,” Korra whispered and chuckled, causing Asami to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Korra snickered softly, as it faded a grin remained.

 

   “That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Asami asked as she dried Korra’s face with the softest towel she could find. Korra shook her head, admitting that it indeed hadn’t been all that bad.

   “Actually, it was kinda nice… Thanks Asami,” Korra answered and smiled at Asami gratefully.

   It was a good thing that Korra couldn’t see Asami’s face, as she felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. It was weird, she had been the one with tears welling up the most; while Korra had more reason to. For a brief moment Asami considered telling Korra; to just confess her feelings for the Avatar, for her friend. But she couldn’t, because somehow it seemed egoistic. Korra was the Avatar after all and she’d gone through hell, she was still recovering from it as a matter of fact.

   Korra enjoyed Asami’s hands, which were drying her hair with a towel. She didn’t even try keeping her eyes open anymore, so Korra slowly dozed off, little by little. The Avatar noticed herself slipping, losing herself to a light slumber; she was unable to avoid it and just gave in for once.

 

   Korra sat up and looked around dazed, she was slightly confused and not sure where she was at first. Then she noticed she was just in her room, like every morning. The sun had started to rise and bright rays of morning sunlight made her room appear to be bright yellow. Korra wasn’t sure why or how, but for some reason it made her feel content, almost cheerful even. A smile tugged on the Avatar’s lips and caused her to grab the armrests of her wheelchair and hop into the seat, by now she was practically a professional.

   She wheeled out of her room, after she swung the door open.

   “Oh, goodmorning Korra. You’re up early…?” Pema greeted her, a bit surprised to see the Avatar this early in the morning, which wasn’t anything like her.

   “Sure am!” Korra replied, still moving forward. Pema chuckled and shook her head, thinking how Korra always managed to surprise her.

   “Good morning, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Kai, Bumi, Kya!” Eight heads turned and stared at the Avatar who’d entered the room where they were having breakfast.

   “Korra!” Meelo burst out and landed on Korra’s lap, using his airbending of course. Korra chuckled and rubbed the toddler’s almost bald head.

   “’Morning Meelo.”

   “How come you’re up so early? Couldn’t you sleep? Why are you so cheerful? You look different, did you do something to your hair? And wha—“ Tenzin sighed and put a hand on Ikki’s shoulder, making her sit down again.

   “Ikki, please. Give her some space and take a breath yourself.” Tenzin smiled at Korra, enlightened to see the Avatar being in such a good mood; Korra had made a lot of progress lately. “Korra, would you like to join us for breakfast?” Tenzin made some room already and made it hard for Korra to decline.

   Korra smiled and wheeled in Tenzin’s direction, dropping Meelo off at his spot and then settled next to her Airbending master. “Thanks Tenzin,” Korra said and took the bowl of rice Pema handed to her. As quickly as she could, Korra ate her rice, along with her vegetables. She noticed Tenzin looking at her suspiciously, but she decided to ignore it.

   Korra emptied her bowl and put it down, wheeled backwards and left the room, locking herself into the room she spent most of the time lately, all by herself. A sigh slipped through her lips and Korra balled her fists until her knuckles were almost white.

   “Let’s do this.”

 

   “Tenzin, do you know where Korra is?” Asami asked, Tenzin turned around to face the young woman and nodded.

   “Same as always, Asami. Go ahead, I don’t think she’ll mind _you_ disturbing her. You’re the only one who’s allowed to go in that room when she’s there.” Asami frowned in surprise and mouthed an ‘oh’, not sure what to say at that. “Does that surprise you, Asami?” Tenzin asked, something in his voice made Asami wonder…

   “Thank you, master Tenzin,” Asami responded, bowed politely and hurried to the room where she could find Korra, according to the Airbending master’s words. Asami just wanted to spend more time with the Avatar, who’d been locking herself up lately; it started to worry the heiress.

   She knocked on the door, not too hard, but after a few moments she still didn’t hear anything. Asami raised her hand and knocked on the door again, this time a little harder. Just as Asami was about to try and open the door herself, she heard Korra’s voice.

   “Wait, hold on!” Asami blinked a few times and lowered her hand, waiting like she was asked to. When she was about to knock again, the door opened and Korra smiled as their eyes met.

   “Are you okay, Korra?” Asami asked, eyebrows drawn together In worry. The Avatar nodded in response, noticing the worried expression on the engineer’s face.

   “Yeah, sure. Why are you asking?” Korra wheeled backwards so Asami could walk into the room. Once she was in, Korra closed the door shut again.

   “Since I’ve barely seen you the last few days…” Asami sat down on the floor and looked up at Korra. “I just… Kinda miss spending time with you,” she explained.

   “Oh… Well, I like spending time with you, ‘Sami. I just wanted to surprise you, so yeah. Okay, don’t freak out, alright?” Asami’s eyes widened in confusion, wanting to get up as she saw Korra trying to get out of the wheelchair. “No, I can do this.” Korra’s voice sounded determined. Asami didn’t get up completely, but sat in a position that allowed her to get up very quickly if necessary.

   Korra gritted her teeth and placed one hand against the wall, the other still leaning on the wheelchair’s armrest. Slowly, Korra let go of the armrest and shifted her entire weight onto her legs. She was standing, without any help. As Asami gasped, Korra turned her head to face the engineer. She smiled brightly; hoping to soothe her friend’s worries. With effort, she managed to put one foot in front of the other. Even though it was still not going very smooth, Korra _was_ walking.

   Asami gasped and smiled, tears of happiness welling up in the corners of her eyes. “Korra you’re walking!” The engineer was baffled, witnessing the Avatar’s progress.

   “Would you please stand up?” Asami blinked a few tears away and nodded slowly before standing up, taking Korra’s hand which was held out to her. “Don’t scream, okay?” Korra whispered as she pulled Asami closer. When they were only inches apart, Korra grinned and wrapped her arms around the non-bender. She lifted Asami up from the floor, slowly. Then she twirled the two of them around in a small circle. Korra chuckled happily, glowing from excitement. Asami wrapped her arms around the Avatar’s neck, still baffled. “It’s my turn to carry you,” Korra said and pressed her lips against Asami’s.

 

   A distant voice called her name and woke Korra up, leaving the Avatar confused. “You fell asleep.” It was Asami’s voice, followed by a chuckle.

   “But we were—?” Suddenly realization hit Korra; it had been nothing more but a dream. Asami saw the sudden change in Korra’s expression via the mirror in front of them, causing a tight and painful feeling in her chest. “I was— No…” The feeling is her chest got even worse as Asami saw the pained look in Korra’s eyes, tears welling up.

   “Korra…” Asami whispered softly, trying her hardest not to give in to the longing that grew stronger inside her. She wanted to cup the Avatar’s face in her hands, kiss the dark beige colored lips and hold Korra in her arms.

   “I could walk again… I—“ Korra balled her fists and pressed her nails in the skin of her hand palms. “I could carry you, hold you in my arms instead of the other way around…” her voice sounded weak and broke, tears spilling.

   “Korra…” Asami whispered softly, crouching down next to Korra’s wheelchair. Asami lifted her arm, a little hesitant, then placed her hand on top of Korra’s. The bender looked up and met the engineer’s green eyes with hers. “You _will_ walk again, I believe in you.” Asami smiled, trying to sound optimistic. “Just, give it time. I’m here for you and I will help you, if you want me to.”

   “I just, you’ve been there for me and did so much. I want to do something in return, but what could I possibly do when I’m stuck in this chair?!” Asami thought for a minute, trying to find a appropriate response to that. She didn’t want to make Korra feel worse than she already did, so Asami had to choose her words carefully.

   “What you can do? You can do so much, Korra. If you really want to carry me, you _can_. I know for a fact that you _can_ carry me.” Korra frowned, dubious. “Maybe not exactly the way you pictured it, but you can carry me nonetheless.”

   “ _How?_ ” Asami smiled, a little bit nervous and questioned if this really was a good idea. She stood up and moved Korra’s wheelchair a bit, turning it so the left side was facing the mirror. Then Asami stood before Korra and sat down on the Avatar’s lap. “… That wasn’t what I had in mind, but…” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and the corners of her lips curled up into a small smile. “This is nice,” she whispered. Korra let go as the engineer shifted, wondering if she’d crossed her friend’s boundaries. “I’m sorry, I—“

   “What are you apologizing for?” Asami now sat on Korra’s lap sideways, legs swung over the wheelchair’s right armrest. Korra shook her head, feeling silly. “But I agree, Korra. This _is_ nice…” Asami admitted, blushing without even realizing. Her stomach tingled and her heart ached in her chest, especially as Korra wrapped the muscular arms around her waist again. The skin underneath Korra’s hands felt warm and Asami didn’t want them to leave, hoped they’d sit like this for hours.

   “Glad to hear that you feel the same way,” Korra exhaled softly. “I mean… Like…”

   “Probably not the same, but more though…” Asami’s voice was barely audible, but caused her to chew on the inside of her cheek; feeling stupid for blurting that out.

   “What do you mean, ‘Sami?” Korra studied Asami’s face, but couldn’t quite figure what the expression meant. “Please, tell me?” Asami turned her face away from Korra and bit her lower lip; asking the Spirits for strength and courage.

   “I… I wasn’t planning on telling you, yet. Because of, well… The current situation, I mean; I am not sure if it’s appropriate—“

   “Tell me anyway,” Korra interrupted, getting really curious to what it was that Asami had to tell her.

   “Korra, I— Just _please_ understand that I don’t expect anything from you and that—“ Korra’s eyes spoke more than words could; telling her to just get on with it. “I feel more for you than a friend should feel for another friend…” Asami squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the Avatar to yell at her, but as that didn’t happen she carefully opened her eyes again.

   “That’s it?” Asami’s jaw dropped and just stared at Korra.

   “Wait, _what_?”

   “I said; ‘That’s it?’ Asami, did you honestly think I hadn’t figured that yet?” Korra grinned and rested her forehead against Asami’s shoulder. “That’s why I locked myself up here almost every day; to try and get myself to walk again so I can carry you in my arms. Not while I’m in a chair.” Asami just stared, not sure if this was actually happening or she just imagined it. “Asami, I’ve wanted to tell you the same thing for forever, but every time something came up or we were interrupted by people. This seemed like a good way to tell you, but I guess that idea’s off the table…”

   “Are you real?— I mean, is this really happening?” Asami didn’t dare to admit it directly, but she was afraid; scared that it was all just her imagination.

   “Yes, I promise you that this is happening. ‘Sami, let me prove it to you. Can I…?” Korra spoke after she lifted her head from Asami’s shoulder and brought her face closer to Asami’s by tilting her head upwards.

   Asami held her breath as she noticed Korra’s face moving closer to hers, her mind was shut off and her body seemed to move by itself. She leaned down and closed her eyes just before their lips met, there was a tension that she couldn’t really bring into words. Asami felt thrilled, excited and nervous and it felt like her heart was about to skip a beat.

   Korra’s heart jumped as she felt Asami’s lips on hers, very softly. Her chest was filled with a warm and pleasant feeling as if her heart had melted and its liquid filled her veins. She felt light as a feather, even though she knew that was absolutely impossible. Korra felt happy, excited and her entire body seemed to glow from the tingling feeling she felt.

   “Hold me…” Asami breathed against Korra’s lips as her hands rested on Korra’s shoulders.

   “I’m not letting go,” Korra replied, her mind whirling but seeming calm at the same time. She meant it though, she wouldn’t let go of Asami; not now she finally had her in her arms. Right now Korra didn’t worry so much about when she’d finally be able to walk again, until then she’d carry the beautiful engineer; with a little help.


End file.
